Letters to Arthur
by fullmoon'11
Summary: Letters from Alfred to Arthur. Rated T for major character death and mentions of car accidents, house fires, broken bones, and kisses.
1. Prologue: August 2011

New story, as promised. It's been a long time. It's written in the format of letters Alfred sends to Arthur. So, without further ado...

* * *

**2011**

_In which everything begins, with a letter._

August 13, 2011

Dear Arthur,

Today the weather was nice, here in Virginia. Did you miss me lately? I didn't had the time to pop into your office and see you lately, cuz, y'know, my boss is such a stick in the mud, and now he's not letting me use Air Force One to get to wherever I want to go. My new boss doesn't understand me, Artie... I want a new boss. One that'll let me use the plane whenever I want to see you. That way I can see you almost all the time!

Anyways, I've really missed ya, Artie! I'm gonna visit soon, whenever my wet blanket of a boss decides to give me time off, so get ready for an awesome American!

Yesterday the birds were being soo annoying outside, it was like five in the morning and they woke me up! At FIVE. THAT IS JUST NOT COOL. Right, Artie? I betcha you were up at seven just like you always are, you stodgy old man. Drinking your cup of tea too. I want to see you, Artie. Really thinking of just stealing the plane and going... but I know you'd yell at me and hit me for ditching my job to see you, no matter how important it is.

Oh, the ice cream man is here! Gotta go get some ice cream before he leaves! Say hi to your boss for my boss, is what my boss says.

If I don't get a vacation soon, I'll cya at the next World Summit!

Love,

Alfred F. Jones (aka America, who btw is the hero!)

* * *

**A/N: **Apologies to anyone who may not like me putting a real date in, but it will serve a purpose. Trust me, and continue to follow the story, and you shall understand.

Oh, and review please.


	2. October 2011

So guys, how was the first part?

Yes, I update erratically. I'm sorry, I will try to keep it to about once a week, but I'm a busy junior, so you may have to wait.

I think I forgot to put this in last time, so...

**Disclaimer****: **I do not, and will never own Hetalia.

* * *

**2011**

_In which a world meeting is mentioned, and mountains of paperwork._

October 21, 2011

Dear Arthur,

Today I spent the most boring day of my life, ever, listening to Germany droning on and on and ON about global warming and the inflation of the euro and yadda yadda yadda, and you weren't there to pick fights with France so they actually got things done.

It was boring. Oh, and someone tried to flatten Canadia again. This time his bear bit Austria. Man, that guy has the mouth of a sailor. And I thought he was supposed to be refined.

France tried to grope me again. He gave up when he realized that I was too far away, so he tried to grope Spain instead. Then he got bored of that because, dude, Spain is like, completely oblivious. He tried to grope Germany, but Germany just stared at him and he stopped.

None of them really reacted like you. If France tried to grope you you'd probably squawk and start punching him.

England, why didn't you come today? Did you get sick?

My boss cooped me up with so much more work today… It's like a mountain. It's right there on my desk. I think I'm going to start playing on my PSP and eat a few hamburgers and think of you.

Hope to see you at the next meeting!

Sincerely,

Alfred F. Jones (aka America, aka the HERO)

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out. Or I might just feed you to Mr. Kumajirou.


	3. November 2011

Hi again readers.

As I said in my last little intro bit up here, I update erratically...

So yeah, sorry for the delay.

Enjoy!

* * *

**2011**

November 30, 2011

_In which a certain American is worried, and a Brit is hinted at to be stewing in jealously._

Dear Arthur,

Now I'm really worried. You haven't shown up at all for any of the events I've invited you to for the past week, and I sent that invitation to you for Thanksgiving as well! Please, Arthur, please reply to this letter...

On another note, you're probably still mad at me for doing all that, huh. Maybe that's why you're ignoring me. I'm sorry, Arthur, if I did anything to make you mad. That girl you saw in the White House? My president's new secretary. She was trying to get my attention since all I was doing was staring at you. She said something about "seeing a therapist" if it gets too hard to concentrate, but that's stupid. I mean, I'm sorry if you thought that she was connected to me in some weird way, but I only have time for you. You're always my number one priority, Artie B-)

I can imagine your cute face flushing red and heating up like a lightbulb. TAKE A PICTURE, ARTIE. PLEASEEE

Mattie visited yesterday and said something about seeing a therapist as well about this problem I have. I don't know why he said it. I mean, I have nothing wrong with me, so why's he saying that? I know it's silly, but I'm worried, Artie. Both about you and about myself, although I'm more worried about you.

Oh, did I tell you that I got a new grill the other day? It's nice and new, and when you come over, I'll show it to you.

See you soon,

Your Alfred F. Jones (ALWAYS AND FOREVER, ARTIE 3)

* * *

Leave a comment.

If you leave a flame, I will set Flying Mint Bunny on you.

Hehe.


	4. December 2011

Hi readers!

This is my first update in a ridiculously long time. I apologize for the wait, school was just too much to deal with for a while there.

Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**2011**

December 12, 2011

_In which a fire is mentioned, a certain hero of ours is hospitalized, and Arthur is_ **_still _**_ignoring our dear hero._

Dear Arthur,

I've started this letter five times and tossed every single try in the trash. This is my sixth and final time. If it doesn't come out the way I want it to, I'm not sending this to you. So there. Of course I wouldn't let my Artie read something that is a total piece of crap! What do you take me for?

So yesterday, I was cooking, and then I forgot about the stuff on the stove, and I was working on this letter. Guess what happened? The house burned down. I didn't even notice until the air in the room started getting hotter than the air from outside, and when I did, someone had already called the fire department, so I jumped out of the second floor and landed on my lawn (thanks for the MI6 training course you sent me to two years ago when I went over there). Apparently I had mild burns all over my body, so they classified (they CLASSIFIED ME, ARTIE) my state as "not-out-of-danger-yet" and put me into the ICU. Also, they gave me this letter that I'm writing to you. I was holding it in my hand when I jumped out the window.

I'm writing this from the hospital, though I got moved out of the ICU. No, Artie, don't drop everything and come over, since I'm sure your boss wouldn't be happy, and plus, I'm fine. I know my boss isn't happy with the fact that I got hurt, but it'll heal like it always does.

Like the wound I got from the Civil War. You bandaged that one up for me.

Like the wound that Pearl Harbor caused. That was the one that really helped to start our relationship.

Like the scar of the wound I still have from that rainy day long ago when you let me become independent.

I know you don't like to recall the past, but I'll heal. That's the main point.

And Artie, why do you never speak to me anymore? Except for at the World Meetings, when I'm presenting and my back is turned. And you and France never fight anymore either. Is it because you're an old, old man? Hehe, I can just imagine you, drinking your tea while you read this letter, and then you read that line I wrote just now, and you spit out your tea. You mad, old man?

Okay, okay, Artie, I'll stop before you set another one of your curses on me. The last time you did that, freaking RUSSIA showed up.

My boss was creeped out.

Hey! I wasn't surprised! Not at all! A hero never gets surprised!

Come visit soon, please (PUPPY DOG EYES).

Love,

Your Alfred F. Jones always and forever

* * *

Oho~ So we got a little USUK in there, eh?

Yup.

And from here on out, it'll only get more sentimental~ I think.


End file.
